<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Maid by akirasboyfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816130">French Maid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasboyfriend/pseuds/akirasboyfriend'>akirasboyfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Writing, Begging, Crack, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Homosexuality, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stockings, Submissive Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasboyfriend/pseuds/akirasboyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>total crackfic about femboy maid shaiapouf, bad writing, proceed with caution</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaiapouf (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>French Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is like so ooc and cringe oh my god read at your own risk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pouf's delicate hands trembled as he slipped the second black stocking neatly over his slender thigh. Standing before him was a mirror in which he observed the newly assembled outfit. He was dressed in a french maid themed lingerie dress with a sinfully short skirt, frilly women's panties, and tight black thigh highs.</p><p><br/>"So... disgusting... dressing in such a manner is unfit to anyone with such a high status as I," he scolded himself.</p><p><br/>Even so, the situation seemed to thrill him, arousal stirring in his body as he stared into the reflection before him. His mind wandered further so, picturing what it would be like for his partner to find him in such a compromising position. His cock straining against the delicate fabric of the skimpy women's underwear, Pouf dropped to his knees and slipped his hands under the skirt. Letting out a soft moan, he stroked himself through the panties, his breathing heavy.</p><p><br/>The bedroom door creaked open behind him and you stepped in, holding a basket of clothes to drop off. shutting the door behind him, he turned around and spilled aforementioned clothes all over the floor in shock as the vulgar display played out before him. You stood there, stunned into silence, as Pouf rushed to cover himself.</p><p><br/>"I- it's not what it looks like, you caught me off guard, this is a mistake- a misunderstanding!" he stuttered out in a panicked tone, shame washing over him as the other man stood there, stunned into silence.</p><p><br/>Utterly humiliated, Pouf lowered his head in embarrassment.</p><p><br/>"Please forgive me. I'll return these garments at once and it will never happen again, I-"</p><p><br/>"really? what a shame... I thought you looked quite pretty," you interrupted, smirking. "seemed like you were enjoying yourself, at least."</p><p><br/>The disgrace of it all was almost too much to bear. Tears forming in his eyes, Pouf forced himself to meet the your gaze. The whole ordeal was extremely mortifying, although he hated to admit it was increasingly turning him on. Your eyes clouded with lust and adoration as you walked over to him.</p><p><br/>"get on your knees- you know the drill."</p><p><br/>"yes, y/n," he meekly replied, voice quivering weakly.</p><p><br/>"No. You don't just tell me yes, you don't just obey. If you want something, you have to ask, you have to beg," you ordered with a smug expression.</p><p><br/>Pouf sat forward and looked up at you, his eyes wide with desperation.</p><p><br/>"please, sir, I'll make you feel so good, sir, I'll do anything, ah..." he trailed off, rubbing his face into the side of your leg, right up against the edge of your erection, practically salivating.<br/>now satisfied, you unzipped and discarded your pants. Pouf moved his hands up to grip your thighs, holding on tight as he slowly took in your hardened cock, letting out a low whine. You grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his head down roughly, hissing with pleasure. The back of his throat getting hit hard, the submissive man gagged and coughed through the rough treatment as he freed his hands and sloppily palmed himself through the maid skirt. Holding off from finishing, you pulled him off, a string of saliva connected from his mouth to your cock.</p><p><br/>Discarding what little clothes he had left on, you pushed Pouf to the floor and flipped him over on his back, pulling off his dress and panties so he was left in the black stockings. Kneeling behind him, you made quick work of prep, spitting on your fingers for lubricant. Once finished with that, you positioned yourself over the pretty boy, slowly pressing into him from behind, both hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. whimpering beneath you, Pouf twitched and shifted impatiently, precum dripping from his strained tip.<br/>"I've been so good for you, please, I can't take this, I- fuck-"</p><p><br/>he cried out as you thrusted up into him, angling yourself to hit his sensitive spot, breathing hard with effort.<br/>"you're really that desperate? what are you, a harlot?" you spat between breaths, "you act all superior, but really you're just an unrepentant whore."</p><p><br/>anger jolted through him at your partner's degrading remarks. The sense of shame from earlier once again returned, but just as he opened his mouth to make a nasty retort, you dropped one hand from Pouf's shoulder and wrapped it around his needy cock, stroking him expertly as you continued to thrust into him. He clenched his teeth and made a fruitless effort to suppress the loud moan that escaped his mouth, eyes brimming with tears of humiliation. you slammed hard into his sweet spot, pulling his hair with one hand, stroking him with the other. Pouf cried out in pleasure, tears spilling over, as his eyes rolled back in his head and his whole body trembled.<br/>"im so close, please, use me, I'll cum for you, sir, i need-" he wailed, slurring his words together in desperation.<br/>"good boy," you partner panted in response, close to finishing himself.</p><p>after one last movement, Pouf jerked his hips and yelled, his antenna twitching, as he came hard into your hand. His legs buckled beneath him as you finished a few moments after, filling him with cum and pulling out.</p><p>the two of you laid next to eachother, exhausted yet content from your work. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>